Angel
by Zivandre
Summary: "You're an angel, you know. Even now, with my blood on your hands, you're still perfection. Did you know that you forced me to fall in love with you?" Noir!AU Muggle!AU


_**This is written for HSWW {C &A}!**_

 _ **Around The World In 31 Days!**_

 _ **Norway-Noir!AU**_

 _ **Newt Scamanders Suitcase!**_

 _ **Wampus- [saying] "When the cat's away, the mice come out to play."**_

 _ **I'm in Gryffindor!**_

 _ **[WC: 717]**_

* * *

 _It was 1965 and the city of New York was in chaos. The local government was being paid to keep themselves out of everything, while two mobs ran wild throughout the town. The first mob called themselves the Death Eaters. They had tried telling people that they were the good guys; but they were honestly only interested in the drug and weapons trade, and killing anyone who didn't agree with them._

 _The second group called themselves the Order of the Phoenix, and while they seemed tyrannical; they really did only have the best interests of the city at heart. They wanted to eradicate the drugs and black market, along with bringing in more profit for the city._

 _This is the loves story of two star crossed lovers, forever distanced by their viewpoints._

 _.._

Hermione Granger was on her third mission when she met him. She was on her way to catch a drug deal at the newest club when she ran into complications. She was going undercover and wanted to blend in, so she had ordered a drink from the bar. She didn't expect a man named Draco to stop and talk to her.

Knowing she still had a few hours before the meet was supposed to take place, she enjoyed quite a few drinks and got to know him. When she had pulled out her pocket watch again, she noticed that the deal had gone on hours ago. Frantically, she left determined to not get distracted on her next mission.

However, everywhere she went she saw Draco. Whether it be from the corner of her eye, or when he hunted her down for conversation. Hermione had started to believe that it was fatalism that continuously brought them together. But when she had found that he was on opposing sides from her leader and friend, Harry; she knew she had to stay away from him.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop her from being purposely hunted down by Draco. It didn't even stop her from falling in love with the image he had. She had eventually tried to avoid him, even going to lengths of going on missions on the outer edges of the city, but he had still showed up.

Unfortunately, on one of the last missions of the year, she had stumbled upon Draco at a murder scene. She had quickly deducted that he was not the killer, but it had given her an opening she couldn't refuse.

Slinking in the shadows, Hermione pulled out her small .44 pistol and eased her way towards a clean shot. Aiming her weapon, she gave one last long lingering look at Draco before pulling the trigger.

His body fell backwards, his arms sweeping in the air trying to stop himself as he gave out a cry of shock. Hermione rushed forward and saw that she had snipped his shoulder. She didn't try to staunch the blood, but she holstered her weapon as she cradled Draco's head in her lap.

Sweeping his sweat drenched hair out of his slate grey eyes, Hermione watched as the blood leaked from his body. It was a shot that he could survive if he reached help, but she had no plans on saving him.

"You're an angel, you know. Even know, with my blood on your hands, you're still perfection. Did you know that you forced me to fall in love with you?" Draco sputtered out, letting Hermione hear his declaration of love and last words.

"'When the cat's away, the mice come out to play.' That saying has never been truer than it is now. You have to die because I'm scared that if you live you'll taint me. I can't have that. The greater good has to be the side that wins," Hermione spoke, her voice was full of indignation.

Hermione watched as the light started to fade, and she gently laid his head down before standing. Checking that there was no witnesses, she snuck back out of the alley before someone came to investigate.

Hermione had to make sure the city survived, and if she had to lose the only person she loved then so be it. Wars weren't won with love anyhow.


End file.
